(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for controlling an air flap of a vehicle such as a commercial bus, and more particularly, to a system for controlling an air flap of a commercial bus that is intended to control an opening degree amount of an air flap (i.e., an amount or percentage the air flap is opened as compared to a fully closed state) installed for cooling an engine mounted in the commercial bus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, an air flap for ambient air inflow and indoor air outflow is provided at a lateral side of vehicle bodies of vehicles such as commercial buses in order to cool an engine mounted in an engine room of a corresponding vehicle.
The air flap can be formed in an open structure of a rotatable vane or a punching hole, and exposed to the outside from a lateral side of a vehicle body so that hot air and noise in the engine room flow out and are in turn transmitted to the outside of the vehicle. Accordingly, as complaints of bus users and pedestrians about such a vehicle has been growing, it is desirable to take measures to address the complaints.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.